


Myths And Legends

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nothing too bad just someone is nakie, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: She woke up the next morning, she yawned and walking into the small kitchen. However, instead of Oksana, there was a nude woman.





	Myths And Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aph rarepair week, the prompt was myths and legends/free day. 
> 
> This is based on the Ukrainian legend of the Chervona Ruta. Chervona Ruta is a Rue flower, said to have mystic powers. I used this loosely. I’m not proud of this at all… but I tried so…

Once there lived a young lady named Irina. **  
**

A simple woman she owned few possessions, choosing to live in a small cottage near the woods far out in the countryside.

Both of her siblings had moved out into the big city and rarely came to visit her.

So Irina lived alone, living off of the land with a small garden, a few chickens, and a cow. 

She did not want for much and she had a small cat to keep her company.

But there was one thing that Irina longed for more than anything in the world. A friend. The company of another human being.

This morning the absence seemed more and more apparent.  

Irina stumbled into the kitchen to fix her morning tea, her cat Oksana seemed to notice her sadness.

She brushed against her leg, meowing. Irina chuckled and reached down to pat her little head. 

Oksana always knew how to make her feel better.   

The morning proceeded like any other first. She got up at sunrise, fixed a glass of tea.

Then she fed the chickens, only afterward did she feed fed Oksana and herself. 

Today she decided to venture into the forest to pick the little berries and mushrooms that grew on the forest floor.

While in the forest, she spotted a blooming rue bush. She picked a few, just to brighten up the house. Smiling as she placed them in her basket.

Irina went home and placed the flowers in a little vase. She set them on the window sill.

“Very pretty, right Oksana?”

She said while preparing lunch.

Oksana just meowed in response.

It was silly of course. Cats couldn’t appreciate flowers. Or could they?  

Irina sighed her mind drifting back to her brother and sister. Who were both far away in the city, and likely had forgotten her by now.  

They never came to visit anymore.

They had moved on.

She had to move on too.

There was work to be done. 

After lunch, she tended to her herbs. By the time she finished, it was already starting to get dark. So she and Oksana had a small supper. 

She bid her goodnight and went to bed.

She woke up the next morning, she yawned and walking into the small kitchen.  

However, instead of Oksana, there was a nude woman.

Irina screamed and grabbed a frying pan she held the frying pan out.

“Wh-who are you?”

Her hands were shaking, she was trying not to look.

The woman looked at herself and yelped covering her body with her hands.

“Aaah!”

Great now they were both screaming.

“How did you get in my house?”

“I don’t know any more than you do!”  

Irina took a step back, still high on adrenaline. Nothing this strange had ever happened to her before.

“Who are you? And why are you in my house? And what have you done with Oksana?”

She asked, in a shaky voice. Her eyes welling with tears, she was scared of the woman, the fear in her heart growing every passing moment.

“Who is that?” the woman said grabbing a sheet and covering herself. “I have no idea who you are talking about”

It was official this woman was insane. Irina was insane. They were all insane. Nothing made sense. 

“Who are you?” the woman asked suspiciously, “why am I here?”

“You tell me! You’re the one naked in my house!”

Irina was furious, the audacity. After all, it was the woman who was the naked one!

“Your house? How did I get here?”

Irina rubbed her temples, this was going to take a lot of sorting out.

-

Since then life had never been quite the same for Irina.

Or for her new housemate, Eliza.

Irina hadn’t seen Oksana since then, but that was alright since Eliza was there to fill the void.

Irina still wasn’t sure where she came from though.

Eliza curled up in her lap as Irina ran a hand through her long hair.

Yes.

She was losing her mind.


End file.
